WipEout: The Fairly OddParents Version
This is the Fairly OddParents version of the racing videogame WipEout Pulse. Plot The year is 2207, and thanks to the comeback of the Antigravity racing league, the FX300 Racing League becomes very followed in TV, and the Makana Island,in the Pacific Ocean and the FX300's settlement, becomes a famous tourist spot. But because of the tourist overcharge in the island, the FX300 got suspended. The AG Racing Committee, then, approved the use of international racing venues, but applying the FX300 in global scale was almost impossible, so they decided to take the AG championship to the next level. Using the magnetic track technology for the circuits,patented by the MAGEC (Mirage Anti-Gravity Racing Institute) of Dubai, the construction of the circuits in the whole world began with an unstoppable rythm. And with the increased engine capabilities of the ships, the brand new championship began. Welcome in the FX400 Racing League. Good Luck, Fairly Odd Racers. Teams Feisar Team Director: Timmy Turner Racers: Cosmo, Wanda Deputy: Poof Nation: European Union Theme Song: The Hacker-Shockwave (Gesaffelstein Remix) Motto: Race for E-Unity Qirex Director: Anti-Cosmo Racers: Anti-Wanda, Foop Deputy: Francis Nation: Russia Theme Song: Gemini-Fire Inside Motto: High Speed Revolution AG-Systems Director: Gary Racers: Dr. Rip Studwell, Cupid Deputy: Britney Britney Nation: Japan Theme Song: Above & Beyond-Anjunabeach Motto: A Friend In Speed Goteki 45 Director: Remy Buxaplenty Racers: Doug Dimmadome, Norm The Genie Deputy: King Grippulon Nation: Makana Island and Pacific Isles Theme Song: Knife Party-Power Glove Motto: Future Proof Triakis Director: A.J. Racers: Santa Claus, Tootie Deputy: Chester McBadbat Nation: Australia, other nations Theme Song: Pendulum-Ransom Motto: Three Times More Power Piranha Advancements Director: Vicky Racers: Nega-Chin, Princess Mandie Deputy: Mr. Crocker Nation: Brazil (originally China) Theme Song: The Prodigy-Firestarter Motto: With Added Bite! EG-X Director: Dark Laser Racers: Juandissimo, Mark Chang Deputy: Head Pixie Nation: China and Scandinavia Theme Song: Swedish House Mafia-Greyhound Motto: Linked Technology Assegai Director: Tad Racers: Schnozmo, Turbo Thunder Deputy: Chad Nation: African United Nations (main nation: South Africa) Theme Song: Leftfield ft. Afrika Bambaataa-Afrika Shox Motto: Achieve Your Destiny Harimau Director: Catman Racers: Crash Nebula (Sprig Speevak), Ani Deputy: Princess Galaxandra Nation: Malaysia Theme Song: Ferry Corsten-Twice in a Blue Moon Motto: A force of nature. Auricom Director: Jorgen Von Strangle Racers: Mama Cosma, Binky Abdul Deputy: Billy Crystal Ball Nation: USA Theme Song: MONSTA-Holdin' On (Skrillex & Nero Remix) Motto: Race The Auricom Way Icaras Director: Trixie Tang Racers: Veronica, Tommy Turner (Timmy's brother) Deputy: Crimson Chin Nation: United Kingdom Theme Song: Nero-Etude Motto: Flying high Mirage Director: Ricky Racers: The Turnbaums Deputy: Lauren Ledergerber Nation: United Arab Emirates Theme Song: Noisia-Could This Be Motto: Seeing Is Believing Team Backstories Feisar Feisar, short for F'ederal '''E'uropean 'I'ndustry of 'S'cience 'A'nd R'esearch, was founded in 2017 after that the Japanese consortium bought AG-Systems from '''Pierre Belmondo'. Two of this team's researchers, Delia Flaubert and Holst McQueen, founded respectively Auricom and Qirex, after an argument between the two. As said before, the Japanese consortium bought AG-Systems, and Europe was left without any team competing for the AG Racing Championship. Thus, the European Federation entered the scene, and created Feisar. They had a lot of money, and some of the AG-Systems employees remained in Europe to work with Feisar. But Pierre Belmondo, the grandpa of AG racing, didn't want to be a millionaire: he simply wanted to develop edge-cutting technology for the sake of mankind, thus, remained loyal to AG-Systems. Fesiar had unmeasurable success in the early years of AG racing, in the F3600 and F5000 years (2052-2102). But after that, the team started to strain a bit, not only because of some of their former employees working nowadays for AG-Systems, it's also because the team did not have a fixed headquarters, as it always moved from country to country every AG racing season. Due to this, it is said that Feisar winning an AG racing season would be a real miracle. Despite this statement, Feisar had some of the world's top AG racers. Most of them, in later seasons, would transfer to other teams such as Qirex, Auricom or AG-Systems, but this elite racers streak made the F9000 era in the year 2150 circa their most succesful time yet. Their F9000 lead pilot, Daniel Johnson, secured various wins and podium finishes for the team. However, their success was overshadowed by allegiations of corruption of the corporations owning the F9000. After the collapse of the league, Feisar took their distance from AG racing for a couple of decades and they made road-legal AG vehicles until the arrival of the FX300 league in 2197. Their comeback was explosive thanks to their new LS chassis. Despite the competition of the UK, which seceded Feisar in 2193 in order to resurrect their team, Icaras, the corporation continued to use a handling-based craft with less-than-average speed and above-average boost, giving them various wins in the latest tracks such as Sinucit, Cittanuova, Sebenco Climb and Sol 2. Their winning streak continued a decade later in the FX400 league, and with a new souped-up prototype "Fury class" AG racer tested in the FX350 events, Feisar will sure pack a big punch to the others in the FX400. Feisar became the synonym '''of AG racing, and with Auricom's late arrival for the FX400 league, the pan-European team is the only team to have participated in every single professional AG racing season from way back their inception, in 2048. Qirex Qirex has been estabilished in 2041 after a bitter argument between two former AG-Systems employees, '''Holst McQueen and Delia Flaubert. While Auricom mantains Pierre Belmondo's philosphy, which means making things for the good of mankind, Qirex was born on profit principles. Their founder, Holst McQueen, was originally an employee for Belmondo's AG-Systems. After a bitter argument with her researching pal, Delia Flaubert, McQueen was fired from AG-Systems due to this argument and also for deserting Belmondo's naïvity, and traveled to Russia, where he will found Qirex, in order to compete with Flaubert's American team Auricom. Qirex was just part of the Russian multinational corporation Overtel, which its objective was maximizing sales in any means necessary. Thanks to this, Qirex had unlimited funding, and under McQueen's property, it was probably the most successful team in AG racing history. Their lead pilot for the F3600, Kel Solaar, is still reverred as the best AG racer of all time, as he won more championship titles more than every other racer combined and the sibling rivalry between Arian Tetsuo and her sister Arial, main pilot of Auricom, made heated and exciting duels between the two teams in races. Qirex racecrafts have generally an heavy chassis, giving very high speeds but terrible handling, and thus, some of their racers left Qirex due to this and went to other teams such as AG-Systems, Feisar or even Auricom. The team renamed itself as Qirex Research and Development, even if sometimes called simply Qirex, during the F7200 events. However, before the F9000, the Overtel gained control of AG racing and in 2149, Qirex was absorbed by Tigron Enterprises. Tigron was a real juggernaut in AG races, and did as much damage possible to other racers. They also wanted to buy the diamond mine of Omarr Khumala, their lead pilot, if he shut Auricom down for good. During this takeover, Tigron managed to uncover the illegal activities of Overtel Corporation. Therefore, the only thing they can do is blackmailing Overtel for modifying the rules for giving them a substantial advantage. This negotiation continued for the rest of the F9000, but Tigron signed its own death warrance after public investigations showing all of its machinations to the world. The last F9000 race was stopped halfway, Tigron was ended for good and Qirex's production facilities layed down abandoned. But in 2179, a young Russian magnate, Feliks Levovich, resurrected Qirex, since his father worked for Qirex and he wanted to put the Russian team back to its former glory. However, since the money Qirex originally had is gone due to Overtel's shutdown, the new craft is more balanced and is more accessible to anyone. Thanks to this, Qirex got a boost start at the beginning of the FX300. However, one Tigron racecraft survived the company's end. This craft is used as a training craft for racers, but it wasn't used for racing. The tables were turned at the start of the FX400, as they reclaimed their position at the front of the pack. As long as Auricom is there racing, Qirex is always there to try to defeat them. The rivalry between Flaubert's Auricom and McQueen's Qirex still lives on. AG-Systems AG-Systems was originally an European organization and is better known to be the first company to develop AG vehicles for commercial use, and is the pioneer of AG technology. It was founded by Pierre Belmondo in 2017, and due to their philosophy - making things for the good of mankind - AG-Systems never particularly shined in racing, as the organization made more road-legal vehicles and never particularly focused in racing. They are also indirectly responsible of the foundation of three other teams: Feisar (after AG-Systems was bought by the Japanese consortium), Auricom and Qirex (after the argument between McQueen and Flaubert). AG-Systems was quite inconsistent, as they made continues modifications to their racing craft between races. Despite this, though, their pilots remained loyal, confident that they can replicate their AG racing craft for street-legal purposes WAY before everybody. But, as stated before, AG-Systems had more research in mind than racing, and their success in the racetrack, had usually a short life span. However, AG-Systems fell victim of its own inconsistency, and their lack of wins in AG racing ensured their bankruptcy, and the Japanese team, which impersonified AG racing, along with Feisar, was dead. What was left of the team was bought by G-Tech Systems in 2155, before the F9000 events. G-Tech was the polar opposite of AG-Systems: it was a very greedy company and wanted to buy anything related to AG racing no matter what. This, along with the death of Pierre Belmondo, roused various AG racing fans, protesting against G-Tech that because of them, the soul of AG racing was no more. The collapse of the league showed that G-Tech was funded by the corrupted Overtel. When this fact emerged, there was nothing to do: G-Tech was done for and was finally shut down. Arising from the ashes of G-Tech, AG-Systems finally resurrected in 2171 and they went back to their founder's philosophy and they took back the place of AG racing ancestor that holds with Feisar. Due to their long absence, their reintroduction to the league was quite touchy, especially with the fact that the team must face against some of the teams that survived the F9000's fall, such as Feisar and Auricom. However, the more years pass, the more they have confidence, topping with the fact that they won the final FX300 season in 2206 after Triakis's disqualification. A series of wins in the FX350 showed that their winning of the first FX400 league was real. Their various podium finishes in the FX400 league, coupling with the fact that the founder is the creator of AG racing, it is a team to watch out for and no one can object it. Goteki 45 Goteki 45 was founded in the Makana Island in the Pacific Ocean in 2095, in their heavily shielded headquarters. During the events of the F7200, where they debuted, it was shown that it was the most aggressive team of them all, as their ship had the strongest shields of them all and both of the pilots favored combat than racing. During the races, their ship caused absolute carnage, and it was said that this team was simply created to maim the league. However, before official investigations began, their HQ was destroyed by the hands of an unknown squadron in 2137, therefore causing its shutting down; to these days, no one has taken responsibility. After the re-estabilishment of AG racing with the FX300, Goteki 45 came back, with a totally new ship which has got the most powerful acceleration of them all, giving them various head starts. However, the cons of their ship were shown at the end of the race, causing various middle-pack finishes and a deluding 5th place at the end of the final FX300 season. Hopefully, Goteki 45's new ownership made possible that the team's HQ is packed with ultra-technologic equipment, and made possible that their FX350 and FX400 craft showed above-average handling and speed with a terrific acceleration. Keao Manumaleuna, the CEO of the team, seeing the fantastic abilities of their new racecraft, unveiled their motto: "Future proof". From their estabilishment at the start of the F7200 to the FX350-400 events, Goteki 45 is one team to look out. Triakis Triakis is an Australian weapon manufacturer founded in 2132. Little knowing about how to make an AG racer, Triakis decided to supply the league weapons for the racers during the F9000. Their FX300 racer is based on one of their tanks created by them: it has an high top speed, a perfect defense, but bad acceleration and handling. Their craft included a reverse inertia deceleration system which made it one of the best AG racers ever seen, with unbelievable top speed, above-average handling and impenetrable shields. As a result of this advanced system, Triakis made a huge impact on the FX300 league, as they won the final FX300 season in 2206 with a lot of ease. However, the reverse inertia deceleration system became banned from the league, and Triakis was stripped from his champion title, given to the veteran Japanese team AG-Systems, which finished second. As a result, Triakis had to redevelop their craft for the FX350 and FX400 leagues. The new craft, without the reverse inertia deceleration system, had a terrible handling, but in the other hand, it had a very high top end speed. Triakis noticed that the Assegai racecraft had paper defense, thus the corporation gave their shielding technology to Assegai, beefing up the defense of their racecraft. Despite the craft's horrendous handling, Triakis managed to have podium finishes in the FX400 league. Triakis, with their juggernaut-ish racecraft, will make every racer run away of fear. Piranha Advancements Piranha Advancements is a conjunction of two small Brazilian teams, Pir and Hana. These two teams merged to form Piranha (sometimes known as Pirhana or Pir-Hana) in 2044. Their entering in the 2048 AG championship, showing that this team is very promising in the track; however, for unknown reasons, the team disappeared from AG racing when the F3600 began in 2052. The company relocated to China, and provided airbrake technology for the F3600 crafts. However, when the F5000 league arrived, the reason behind their disappearing from AG racing was shown. The Chinese team re-emerged in 2060 entered the F5000 league with what is described as the perfect AG racer. This amazing racecraft made the other teams (Feisar, AG-Systems, Auricom and Qirex) drop their jaw on the floor due to the absolute perfection of it: it didn't have the ability to shoot weapons, but by far it was the fastest and most agile craft ever seen in AG racing history. However, the building cost of this wicked racer was stellar, and finding racers who can tame this monster was very hard. Therefore, in the F7200 league, the company went back to Brazil, and made an easier to handle, more balanced racecraft. The craft's infos were kept secret: no press conference was held, and every info released by the team tended to be quite ambiguous. There was still that need of perfection inside this team, which was publicly shown again in the F9000. With the acquisition of Assegai and the presidence of Aries Piermont, Piranha showed again a blinding fast and supremely agile ship, reminiscent of the F5000 craft! Despite the fall of the F9000, Piranha continued working on AG technologies, and with the arrival of the FX300 league, their progresses were shown. It was almost untouchable on straightways, due to its very high speed, but its flawed acceleration and handling didn't make it a valuable contender. The FX400 craft had increased handling and acceleration, making it quite a problem to others. The craft's high top speed is considered to be the highest of all racecrafts.... But only Icaras can prove them wrong. EG-X Xios was a Finnish team racing in the F9000. It was originally a weapons manufacturer like Triakis, and such, it had the most powerful weapon system of them all in the league. However, it wasn't a rocket on straightways and it didn't have a very good handling, and such it didn't do very well, until Natasha Belmondo, the great-great-granddaughter of Pierre Belmondo, joined the team betraying Auricom and Belmondo's philantrophic philosphy. Thanks to Natasha, Xios engaged various battles against Auricom, which most of the time won. But in 2172, in order to survive the F9000's downfall, Xios merged with EG-R, a top secret Chinese team, forming EG-X. Informations about EG-R are almost non-existent, since the team was reluctant about giving any infos about them. Their only known information is that this team has its headquarters in China. Its racecraft was more balanced than Xios's, giving a real battle against the other racers for first place. For surviving the F9000's downfall and get rid of possible criminal conviction, EG-R merged with Xios, forming EG-X. EG-X is probably one of the youngest AG teams. Like EG-R, EG-X released almost no informations about them. Their craft is very well-balanced, with an high acceleration without sacrificing speed or handling. This dark horse team might become one of the strongest contenders for the title. Assegai Assegai was formed in 2113 after an invitation by the F5000 AG Racing Commission after seeing that African racers were very skilled in AG racing and also for making the AG racing championship a truly international event. As a result, the team only recruited African racers, making this team a potential winner for the F7200. Their craft was incredibly agile, but had paper defense. The Brazillian team Piranha was jealous of the craft's handling capabilities, and thus, bought Assegai in 2150, in order to make their F9000 craft, which was perfect in every area. Assegai was reformed in 2180 after Piranha sold Assegai to the United African Nations as requested by them. Continuing with their agility-based craft building tradition, they entered the FX300 with a new craft, which however was more balanced and didn't have the outstanding handling as before. For the production of their FX400 craft, Assegai traded their handling informations to Triakis's defense informations, making a powerful craft with exceptional handling, above-average top speed and acceleration, and great defense, making it one of the strongest teams in the FX400. Harimau Harimau is an environmentalist and humanitarian organization estabilished in 2177 and based in Malaysia, as their name means "tiger" in Malay language. This name was chosen because, since the team is Malaysian, the tiger is Malaysia's national animal. Their FX300 craft had very good handling, but very bad defense, opposed with Triakis, the team's main rival (because these two teams have polar different personalities). But, after the FX300 events, they mysteriously disappeared from the racing scene, in order to put their efforts on one of their main projects: filling suitable parts of the world with genetically engineered tigers. They came back in the FX350 and 400 leagues, with a craft powered by biofuel. This incredible powering souped up notably the craft, now offering high speed and acceleration without sacrifying shield energy and handling, which have been upgraded, too. Whilst is not clear if this organization's genetically engineered tigers project is simply for publicity or for vailantly refilling the world with an extinct species (at that time), Harimau will surely be one of the teams at the front of the pack in the FX400. Auricom Auricom has been founded in 2040, in the United States of America, by Delia Flaubert, after resigning from her place as AG-System employee after a bitter argument with his pal Holst McQueen, who traveled to Russia to form Qirex. Right from the start, Pierre Belmondo favored Auricom over Qirex, but doesn't matter what happens, these two teams are in a perennial war on the racetrack. In the F3600 league, the teams's pilots, Arial Tetsuo and Anastasia Cherovoski for Auricom, Kel Solaar and Arian Tetsuo for Qirex, always had a bitter rivalry: what's worse is that Ms. Cherovoski was a spy for Qirex. However, Arial Tetsuo was surely one of the most popular racers of the AG racing world, as she had grand natural talent. Their rivalry continued even after Qirex's end and absorbption into Tigron Enterprises before the F9000 events. This time around, Auricom, after the bankruptcy of AG-Systems, was the only one who can protect Belmondo's philosophy. Right from the beginning of the F9000, Auricom was one of the favorites for the title, until Natasha Belmondo's departure from Auricom to the Finnish team Xios, starting a violent on-the-circuit rivalry between the two teams. After the victory of the F9000 in 2168 by the hands of German female racer Pascale Rouser, Auricom backed off from AG racing due to the increasing corruption and danger of this sport, and focused on making technologies for the good of mankind. Thanks to this back off, Auricom survived the F9000's fall. They returned in the AG racing scene after beholding the success of the FX150 amateur league, with a new fast and quite agile racecraft. However, the American team didn't hold on to the competition, as it's been a long time from when Auricom raced in AG championships. As a result, Auricom made a late entrance in the FX400, not releasing anything of their informations, not even their pilots's names. Despite their long sleep, Auricom will continue their rivalry with Qirex for a long time. Icaras Icaras is a British team founded in 2109 by Burnston Burns, who is better known for his epic publicity stunts and his extra pair of eyes for promoting his spectacle company, Four-Ize. He astonished the AG Racing Commission by building the craft in only 7 months, thanks also to the help of various businesses around the world. This craft was built for one sole thing: speed. It was the fastest racer in the F7200 and was impossible to catch up in straight ways. It was the speed demon of the F7200. However, the project didn't turn out as expected: they didn't even finish a race in the first two seasons, and the pilots continuously complained that the F7200 racetracks didn't suit their speed demon craft. Even finishing a race would make the managers make pop champagne bottles up. Icaras closed in 2140 following Burns's death, which was quite ironic: he swallowed too much helium from a balloon in a children's party. 53 years later, in 2193, Icaras came back from the ashes under the property of Connor Burns, Burnston's grandson. But this time around, the project was more serious. Their FX300 craft retained all the similarities from the F7200 one, which means: blinding speed, average handling and acceleration and terrible shielding. The team didn't expect a bitter rivalry with the pan-European team Feisar: one of the pan-European team's headquarters is in the UK, which is a member of Feisar. Thus, Feisar started to hate Icaras with a passion, starting this unexpected rivalry. The FX350 and FX400 craft was named SunGod, which became the ship to defeat at all costs during the FX350, as in the league's races, Icaras made easy and long winning streaks, similar to those of AG-Systems in the first FX400. This continuous winning streak was made from Icaras's signature super-high maximum speed, and Icaras gained a lot of hate from all of the other teams. In the FX400, Icaras, like Auricom, entered the championship late. This made Feisar red with rage once again, and now the pan-European team will do anything to destroy Icaras once and for all. Mirage Mirage was the newest addiction to the AG Racing League. Created in 2202 by Sheikh Mani Zayed, this team uses one of the most advanced crafts in the entire league. The chassis, called''' Mantis', was developed in the '''MAGEC Development Center' outside of Dubai. The craft is the most balanced of them all, and it is able to become the one racecraft that makes the difference. By recruiting pilots who graduated in the MAGEC Academy, Mirage will become a team to hold a look on. Races The FX400 #Talon's Junction (a simple circuit in an illecit dark matter factory in Wales) #Moa Therma (a topsy-turvy and fast circuit in an ultra-luxury archipelago in the south of Italy, near Malta) #Metropia (a simple circuit in Kyoto, in Japan) #Arc Prime (a night-time circuit in Washington DC) #De-Konstruct (a very twisty circuit in the Swiss city with the same name of the track, born after Geneva's fall) #Tech De Ra (a medium-difficulty circuit in Arizona) #The Amphiseum (the longest circuit of the League (over 4 miles/6 km) set near Las Vegas) #Fort Gale (a very stormy circuit, set in a weather central in Gibraltar) #Basilico (the shortest circuit of the League (2,451 miles/3,945 km) set in Canada, in a completely deserted city) #Platinum Rush (a majestic and sunny circuit in Greenland) #Vertica (set in the Cayman Islands, this is the twistiest circuit of the League) #Outpost 7 (a Nurburgring-ish circuit in the Northern Finland) #Edgewinter (a fairly speedy and very stormy circuit in the city of the same name in the Pacific Ocean) #Gemini Dam (a street track in Morocco) #Orcus (a complex circuit in an abandoned mining field in Alaska) #Vostok Reef (the final circuit, set in the underwater of Antartica) The Retro Tournament #Altima VII (The 1st track of the first AG championship,the F3600,set in Canada) #Stanza Inter (the 4th track of the F7200 (3rd AG championship),set in Mega City,like all F7200 tracks) #Gare D'Europa (the 5th track of the F5000 (2nd AG championship), set in a disused French metropolitan system; the track has very stormy weather and is really loved by the racers) #Mandrashee (the 2nd track of the F9000 (the 4th championship),set in China; it is a very twisty circuit, with loop-de-loops, corkscrews and descents at breakneck speed) #P-mar Project (the 6th track of the F7200, set in Mega City) #Sol 2 (the final track of the FX300, set above the clouds) #Sinucit (the rainy and very long 5th circuit of the FX300, set near an ultra-luxe hotel) #Katmoda 12 (the final track of the F9000, set in the Moon) #Odessa Keys (the ultra-tough 6th track of the F5000, set in the Black Sea (near Ukraine); this track is feared and hated by the racers) #Sagarmatha (the speedy 2nd circuit of the F5000, set in Nepal) #Arridos IV (the long and dry 5th track of the F3600, set in the USA) #Silverstream (the 6th track of the F3600,set in Greenland; this is the most feared AG track ever) #Spilskinanke (the final track of the F5000, set in the Northern USA; this track has very stormy weather, and has many tricks up its sleeve) #Firestar (the final track of the F3600, set in Mars) #Blue Ridge (the 4th track of the FX300, set in a natural environment) #Manor Top (the 7th track of the F7200, this track is better recognizable for its 90-degree corner streak) Category:Fan Fictions